Secret Kept
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Sam's dislike of hunting isn't what it seems.
1. Prologue: Forced Promise

SECRET KEPT

AUTHOR'S NOTE\DISCLAIMER

Needed a break from my other fic. I got the idea for this story after reading a fic in which Dean had seen The Demon when he was four and been made to promise not to tell anybody. Then I got to thinking, what if it had been Sam that had been forced not to tell anybody about his run-in with The Demon? For the most part, this will take place after the crash with some lines from "In My Time of Dying" with an AU plotline, so disregard anything in season two. However, the first three chapters are before that.

PROLOGUE: FORCED PROMISE

Thirteen-year old Sam Winchester clutched his knife and looked around the forest intently. Where was this stupid Wendigo? He just wanted it dead. The sooner they were done with the hunt, the sooner he could get back to school. There came a rustling and the boy turned around. What was there? The boy narrowed his eyes. Whatever it was, he'd be ready. He had been taught by the best: his brother and father. The rustling came again. Sam straightened his shoulders and held his knife level.

"Easy, Sammy," an unfamiliar voice sneered. The boy watched as a man about his father's age stepped out of the forest.

"Who are you?" Sam wondered.

"No one really important," the man responded. Sam stared at the man and stiffened. There was---there was somethin' about this guy he didn't trust.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"Like I said, no one important," the man responded.

"Da---" Sam's voice died as he was slammed against a tree. Then, it hit him.

"It's **you**," he said. The Demon smiled evilly.

"Very good," it stated.

"D---" Sam's cry for help was cut off by the airway in his throat collapsing.

"Listen up Sammy, I want you to stop hunting me," The Demon told him. Sam shook his head. No way would he give in to this freak. "Boy, you stop hunting me, or I swear I'll kill Daddy and big brother, which means you'll be all alone, no one to protect you," he threatened. Sam's eyes widened. He couldn't---he could risk Dad or Dean. They were all he had.

"They'll---be---okay?" the boy managed to choke out. The Demon grinned. He had the boy and he knew it. "Of course they'll be okay if you don't hunt me. I promise," he continued. Then, "I take it we have an understanding?" Reluctantly, Sam lowered his eyes in deference.

"Good boy," The Demon smirked. Then, he released the boy and then disappeared. Sam coughed violently as John and Dean ran off.

"Sammy! What happened?" John asked. Sam could only cough.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean questioned. His only answer was more coughing.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," John suggested. The trio hurried to the 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean helped Sam into the back seat, and John took off.


	2. Chapter One: Casualty

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to the CW. I only own the plot.

Twenty-two-year old Sam returned to his college apartment, barely stopping to get a cookie.

"Jess? You home?" he asked, as he took a bite. With a sigh, he lay down on the bed. He was glad to be home. He didn't want to admit it, but that woman in white had really taken a lot out of him. All he wanted to do was go to sleep with Jessica right beside him. Something hit his head. He moaned and turned his head slightly. There was another drip. Sam opened his eyes. Then, his eyes widened as he gasped. His girlfriend, Jessica was splayed on the ceiling, slashed in the stomach.

"NO!" Sam cried. **_I warned you, Sammy_**, he heard The Demon's voice say.

"No! I wasn't hunting you!" Sam exclaimed. Jessica burst into flames. "Jess!" he cried.

"Sam! Sam!" Dean shouted, standing in the doorway.

"Jess! Jess! No!" Sam shouted as Dean ran into the room.

"We gotta get out of here," Dean stated. "Jess! Jess! No!" Sam shouted as he was pushed out of the room. Minutes later, the two hunters were outside watching as the flames burned. Sam's eyes clouded. Then, he walked out to the 1967 Impala and cocked a rifle. Dean came over and looked at him, silently asking if he was okay. Sam blew out a sad, heavy breath. He had kept his run-in with The Demon a secret for the past nine years. He had kept his promise and it had ended up getting Jessica killed. Then, he cocked the rifle again and then threw it into the trunk. Well, he wasn't going to stand for this. He'd show that freak what it meant to break a promise.

"We got work to do," he declared, shutting the hood.


	3. Chapter Two: Confrontation

DISCLAIMER

Characters belong to the CW. I only own the plot. Takes place during the scene The Demon has Sam and Dean pinned to the wall. Some dialogue has been changed to fit in with the plot, but most is the same.

"It's you," Sam realized. "We've been looking for you," he continued.

"Well, you found me," The Demon stated. "I've gotta say Sammy, I never thought you'd break our deal," he continued.

"If you hadn't killed Jessica---" Sam's response cut off as his trachea collapsed and he gagged, trying to catch his breath.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed. "You leave him alone," he snapped.

"Or what? What are you gonna do?" The Demon sneered. "By the way, he's in here, trapped in his own meat suit. He says 'Hi.' He's gonna tear you a new one," he told Dean. Then, "Need a little help breathing there, Sammy?"

"Let them both go or I swear to God---" Dean began to threaten.

"What are you and God gonna do?" The Demon interrupted. "As far as I'm concerned, this is justice. You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter," the creature continued.

"Who, Meg?" Dean asked.

"And the guy in the alley? That was my boy," The Demon continued, ignoring Dean, but releasing Sam from his torment. He took in a gulp of air, trying to catch his breath.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," Dean said.

"What? You're the only one who can have a family?" The Demon questioned. "How would you like it if I destroyed **your** family?" Dean was silent, but the fury in his eyes spoke volumes. "Oh, yeah. That's right. I forgot: I **did**," the creature smirked.

"I bet you're real proud of your kids too," Dean said. "Oh, wait. I forgot. I wasted them." For a moment, The Demon didn't say anything. Then, he looked down. When he looked up again, his eyes flashed. A moment later, Dean started screaming.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled. The older Winchester continued screaming.

"Dad! Don't you let it kill me!" Dean cried. "Daddy, please," Dean whispered. Then his head dropped and blood came out of his mouth. The yellow eyes disappeared to reveal John's brown eyes.

"Stop," he whispered. "Stop it," he whispered again. The Demon's power diminished enough to release Sam, who quickly grabbed the colt.

"You kill me, you kill Daddy," The Demon reminded him.

"I know," Sam responded. Then, shot his father in the leg. As the eldest Winchester went down, there was a crackle of electricity. Dean slid to the wall and Sam hurried towards him.

"Dean? Dean? Hey. Oh, man. You've lost a lot of blood," Sam worried.

"Where's Dad?" Dean asked softly.

"He right here. He's right here, Dean," Sam assured.

"Go check on him," Dean said. "Go check on him." Sam stood up and walked to their father.

"Dad?" he asked. There was no answer. "Dad?" he asked again. The man's head jerked up.

"Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me, I can feel it," John said. "You shoot me," he ordered. Sam stared. Wha---was he crazy? "You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!" the eldest man cried. Instantly, Sam cocked the colt and pointed it.

"Do it, now!" John urged.

"Sam, don't you do it," Dean whispered at the same time. "Don't you do it," he said again.

"Sam, you've got to hurry. I can' hold onto it much longer. You shoot me, son! Shoot me!" John yelled. Sam hesitated. "Sam, I'm begging you! We can end this here and now!" John told him. Sam held his position. Could he really do it? Could he really shoot his own father? And what about Dean? This would devastate him. "Sammy, you kill me!" John shouted. Sam could feel the warring emotions within him. On one hand, he knew his father was right. They had a chance to end it. To kill this freak once and for all.

"Sam, no," Dean pleaded softly.

"You do this!" John yelled.

"Sam. Sam," Dean said pleadingly. _I---I can't!_ Sam thought frantically. He lowered the weapon. There was demonic growling and John yelled as black smoke rushed out of his mouth and disappeared into the floorboards. Dean sighed in relief and laid his head back. John stared at Sam with anger and disappointment. _Sorry, Dad. Couldn't do it. Couldn't kill you_, he thought to himself. Minutes later, they were in the Impala. Sam was driving, John was shotgun, and Dean was in the backseat. Credence Clearwater Revival's _Bad Moon Rising_ played in the tape deck.

"Look, just hold on. The hospital's only ten minutes away, all right?" Sam encouraged.

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it?" John wondered. Sam was silent. "I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this. Killing this demon comes first---before me, before everything," he continued, turning to look at his son. He looked at his father in surprise. Was he serious?

"No, Sir. Not before everything," Sam disagreed. He couldn't have done that to Dean. "Look, we've still got the colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, all right? I mean we already found The Demon---" the sound of screeching tires and metal shattering cut him off. Sam fought for control, but ultimately gave way to blackness.


	4. Chapter Three: Secret Revealed

SHOUTOUT/ANSWERS

Windyfontaine (ch 1, 3): Never saw it, but I'll take your word for it. Thanks. Here you go. Thanks. Glad you like. Yeah, school just started, so I'll update whenever I can. Good-feel Tease.

Friendly: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough. Glad you approve. Hmmm. Certainly something to think about.

Charmedp3123: Thanks.

WhatItIsYo: Interesting handle. Thanks. I will.

DISCLAIMER

Now takes place during "In My Time Of Dying", only without the reaper angle, though Dean's still in a coma. Supernatural belongs to the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize. Some lines are the same, though I'll try to make it as different as possible. While he's out of body, Dean's words and actions will be italicized.

When Sam woke up, he turned to see a man with black eyes.

"Back…off," he warned, tightening his grip on The Colt.

"You wouldn't waste your last bullet on **me** when you're intending it for somebody else," the demon smirked.

"Wanna bet?" Sam asked, cocking the gun. The demon stared at him for a moment. Then, it quickly fled the body it had been using.

"Oh, my goodness! Did I do this?" the man questioned.

"Ambulance," Sam rasped. Without a word, the man reached into his pocket for his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. Moments later, there was the sound of sirens and a helicopter. A couple of hours later, Dean woke up and walked through the halls. He had to---he had to find Sammy and Dad. He walked towards a desk.

_"Excuse me. I was brought in with my brother and father," he said._ There was no response. _Dean waved a hand and the receptionist didn't even acknowledge him. "Forget it. I'll find them myself," he snapped._ _Then, he walked off. He felt a wave of relief when he saw his younger brother._

"_Sammy," he sighed. _Sam went to the room his brother was in.

"Oh, no," he said softly. _No. Oh, no. this is all my fault_, he thought to himself.

"_You look, good…considering," Dean continued. _

"I' m so, so, sorry, Dean," Sam said emotionally.

"_Sorry? For what?" Dean asked. _There was no answer. _ "Oh, come on, man! Tell me you can hear me! Lay some Ghost Whispering on me or somethin'!"_ _Dean exclaimed. _Just then, a doctor came in.

"How is he?" Sam wondered.

"_Don't worry about me, man. Go check on Dad," Dean instructed._

"He has deep lacerations on his chest as well as head trauma," she told him. Sam's eyes widened.

"_Hey, don't worry about it, Sammy. I'll be okay," Dean assured._

"Given the severity of his injuries, I doubt he'll wake up," the woman continued. Sam's throat muscles constricted and his face paled.

"_Hey, don't buy that, Sammy! I'm wakin' up! You hear me, doc!? I'm wakin' up!" Dean shouted._

"Sir, there is good news. Your father's awake," she announced.

"_Oh, thank God," Dean stated. He and Sam hurried to their father's room._

"Dad," Sam said in relief.

"Hey, Sammy. You all right?" John questioned.

"Yes, Sir," Sam responded.

"And Dean?" John checked.

"_I'm okay, Dad. What about you?" Dean replied._

"He's still unconscious," Sam replied. "The doctor said that he---he probably won't make it," he continued.

"Give 'em my insurance," John said, handing his son a credit card.

"Elroy McGillicuddy?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"_Mom loved I Love Lucy," Dean recalled._

"And his two loving sons. Go give it to them," John replied, leaving no room in his voice for debate.

"Yes, Sir," Sam said, and then left the room. _Dean looked at John, who stared worriedly._

"_Dad, what is it?" he questioned._

"What's bothering you, Sammy?" John asked. Minutes later, Sam came back in.

"That was fast," John noted.

"I raced through the paperwork," Sam answered.

"How's The Colt?" John asked. Sam stared in disbelief.

"The Colt? Dean could die and you're worried about The Colt?" he repeated.

"We still have to kill The Demon," John reminded.

"Dang it! If you'd just stop obsessing for one moment!" Sam shouted.

_"No. No, no, no, no, no. Don't you guys do this," Dean said hurriedly._

"This Demon killed your mother---your girlfriend. You **begged** me to be a part of this hunt!" John recapped angrily.

"And look what happened! Dean could die and it's all my fault!" Sam shouted. Father and oldest son froze.

_"What?" Dean asked._

"This is all my fault. I'm sorry, Dad," Sam emotionally apologized. He felt a wetness on his lids and tried to blink them back.

"Sam, what are you talking about, Kiddo?" John softly asked, his anger forgotten.

"I was supposed to stop hunting it," Sam said.

_"What?" Dean asked._

"You were what?" John questioned at the same time.

"It said it'd leave you alone. It **promised**," Sam answered.


	5. Chapter Four: Confession

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Chocolate Rules: That's okay. I understand about real life. Thanks. Yes, he was. Me? Do that? **Never**. Thanks. You too.

WhatItIsYo: Thanks. You too.

Storm Silverhand: But I did. Thanks.

Windyfontaine: Glad you approve. Thanks. Again, thanks. I'm sure it will, thanks.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough. We'll see. Ah, I'd go with our boys, even if it **is** the series finale. You could do that. Or, if you have a VCR that you can watch one thing and record another at the same time, you can always record Supernatural.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize. And since school's started, updates may be few and far in between.

"Sam, report. Now," John ordered. Sam blew out a breath.

"It---uh---it was a long time ago. I was thirteen. We were---were hunting a Wendigo," Sam said.

_"Yeah, I remember that. You didn't particularly wanna go, but you didn't raise a stink," Dean recalled._

"Go on," John prompted when the younger boy hesitated.

"I was standin' in the woods, tryin' to pinpoint it, hopin' to get back to school quickly, and…**he** came out. Slammed me against a tree. I tried to call you and Dean, but he made my trachea collapse," Sam said. John's face blanched as he remembered what The Demon had done to his son while in his body. Sam's eyes clouded.

_"What? What is it, Sammy?" Dean queried._

"Sam?" John prompted.

"Dad, I---I can't. It'll---it'll come after me again. It'll take somebody else," Sam stammered.

"Sammy, what are you talking about?" John questioned.

"Oh, come on! It was inside you! You know!" Sam shouted. John's breath hitched.

"Jessica," he said.

_"Oh, dang," Dean sighed to himself. "Sammy, I'm so sorry," he said._

"Yeah. Because Dean and I went after Constance Welch," Sam confirmed.

"But that had nothing to do it," John pointed out.

"Yeah, that's what **I** said…right before Jess burst into flames," Sam responded. _If I had just stayed at Stanford. She would've been okay_, he thought to himself. He should've resisted when Dean asked for his help.

_"Sam, why didn't you tell us about this?" Dean wondered._

"How come you never said anything?" John asked.

"He said he'd kill you and Dean! I **had** to keep quiet!" Sam responded.

_"Sammy," Dean said softly._ For a moment, John was silent.

"Okay, um. We'll wait until Dean wakes up, and **then** we'll go after it…**together**," he declared. _Oh, I promise you, Sammy. We'll make this freak pay_, he thought to himself.

"Yes, Sir," Sam said.

_"Yes, Sir," Dean said at the same time._

"Dad?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, Sammy?" John asked.

"Do you really think Dean'll wake up?" Sam asked quietly.

_"Oh, come on, Sammy. Please don't give up on me," Dean implored._

"Sam, of course he will," John answered.

_"Yeah, you see?" Dean queried._

"But his injuries---" Sam began to say.

"Sammy, Dean's too bullheaded to leave you," John interrupted.

_"Hey!" Dean protested. _Then, the lights began to flicker.


	6. Chapter Five: Hospital Attack

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough. Oh, I see. That's bad. Well, I hope you get in.

JadeAlmasy: Hey! Where have you been? I missed ya. Thanks.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Yep. Sorry, not my fault. Thanks for your patience. You too.

Friendly: thanks. Glad you think so.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize. And I forgot to put in, but Dean's condition left him in need of surgery, which is why John gave Sam his insurance.

_"Well, **this** can't be good," Dean stated._

"It---it's here. It knows I told," Sam said.

_"Hey, don't worry, little brother. We're right here," Dean assured._

"Now, Sam. Calm down. It could be a generator," John soothed.

"No. It's The Demon. I know it," Sam responded. The lights flickered again. The youngest Winchester's breathing hitched. He wasn't---he wasn't up to this. Dad was…ticked. And Dean needed surgery. "It…should be me on that bed. I know that, Dad," Sam apologized.

_"Sammy, no way. We'd go crazy if it was you," Dean objected._

"Sammy?" John asked. What was he getting at?

"I know it was stupid to keep my mouth shut. And look what happened," Sam said bitterly.

_"Dad, you tread carefully," Dean cautioned._

"Sammy, you can't blame yourself. You were only thirteen, Kiddo," John stated.

"You're not mad at me?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Of course not. I'm your father," John replied.

_"Way to go, Dad," Dean approved. _The lights flickered again.

_"Okay, that is **seriously** getting annoying," Dean growled._

"Dad, The Colt's in my room. Go and---" Sam's request was cut off by something throwing him against the wall.

"Sammy!" John cried. Sam groaned and tried to pull away from the wall, but found that he couldn't. One of the doctors walked in. However, he wasn't exactly himself at the moment.

"Even though I never really said it, Sammy, I thought it was generally understood that our little discussion was to be kept between us," The Demon said. Sam groaned and glared at the creature.

"I'll kill you," he threatened.

"Really Sammy, can't you get a new line?" The Demon asked.

_"Let him go!" Dean shouted. _

"I never should've kept my shut. You killed Jessica. I wasn't even hunting you!" Sam cried.

"Oh, but Sammy. You were hunting. That was bad enough," The Demon responded.

"It's Sam," Sam choked out.

"Don't be insubordinate with me, boy," The Demon growled. Sam cried out as pain as pain suddenly enveloped him.

_"Don't you hurt him! You let him go!" Dean shouted. _

"Leave him alone!" John cried. With a burst of adrenaline, he jumped out of the bed and lunged towards the man. The hunter was thrown back with a wave of the thing's hand. John groaned as his back hit a wall. The Demon smirked and walked up to Sam.

"I have great plans for you, Sammy. Plans that don't include your pathetic, little family," it said.

"Sorry. I prefer Door Number One," Sam gasped. The Demon's eyes flashed and the boy cried out in pain.

"I said, 'Let him go'!" Dean roared, rushing towards the thing. The Demon made an exclamation of surprise at the unexpected attack. Then, black smoke flew from the man's mouth.

"Wha---wha happened?" the man gasped as John stood up.

_"Dude. I full-on Swayze'd that freak," Dean said in surprise. _


	7. Chapter Six: Surgery

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

JadeAlmasy: Glad you like it. Thanks.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. I knew what you meant. Thanks. Thank you. How 'bout we just consider it sent? Here you go.

Chocolate Rules: Thanks. I know, it was great. Yes, he does. Sad, but true. Here's more.

Mystiksnake: Thanks. Glad you approve.

Jayme: Thanks. Hey, as long as you read. Okey-doke. Here you go.

Raven524: Thanks. Congrats. Here you go.

Sandy Murray: Thanks. Glad you think so.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough. Glad you think so. Well, good luck. Keep readin'. Uh, yeah, it actually is. Most likely. But for this story, it wasn't completely crushed. I mean, you wouldn't want Sam to die, would ya?

Friendly: Thanks. Here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Was originally gonna hold this for ransom, but I changed my mind. Supernatural belongs to the CW. I only own the new plot and characters you don't recognize. A little AU in that Sam's actually receptive to hunting. I **do** use one scene from "In My Time Of Dying".

Sam and John stared at the doctor.

"You okay?" John questioned.

"Yeah, what happened?" the doctor wondered.

_"Believe me Doc, you don't wanna know," Dean responded._

"Can we help you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, uh…your brother needs to be prepped for surgery," the doctor told them.

_"Surgery? Like, cuttin' me up? Forget it," Dean protested._

"Yeah, go ahead," John said.

_"Wha---Dad!" Dean objected._

"You can see him for a minute, if you'd like," the doctor continued.

"Yeah, I'd---I'd like that," Sam stated.

"Go ahead," the doctor invited. John and Sam walked into Dean's room. John walked up to the bed and clapped a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Here we go, Dude. Don't be nervous. You'll wake up. I know you will," John said encouragingly.

_"Thanks, Dad," Dean responded. _John blew out a breath.

"Listen Dude, after we kill this dang thing, if you don't want to, you don't have to hunt," he stated.

_"Of course I'll still wanna hunt. There's always gonna be more," Dean reminded him._ Almost as if he had heard him, John smiled.

"I know, there's always gonna be more, and you thrive on the hunt. I'm just sayin', you have the option," he said. Then, patting the shoulder, "See ya soon, Dude."

_"See ya, Dad," Dean said._ John walked out. Sam walked up to the bed and sighed.

"Hey," he said. "Listen, uh, I---I know you were the one who pulled The Demon off of me," he said.

_"What, your psychic thing?" Dean questioned._

"Maybe it's my psychic thing---I don't know. But Dean, I promise---I'll make it pay. I'll make it hurt. I'll kill it---nice and slow. I'll make sure---that, uh---" Sam seemed to struggle with his sentence.

_"What?" Dean queried._

"I only wanted you to be proud of me, Dean. I know I haven't seemed like the best brother to you. I've given you a lot of flak for doin' what Dad says," Sam admitted.

_"Sammy," Dean said. How could Sammy think he wasn't proud of him?_

"I swear, Dean. Hunting means a lot to me. The rush of the chase, the thrill of the kill…but I---I **had** to pretend that I didn't like it. It threatened to kill you and Dad," Sam continued, his throat catching.

_"I'm sorry, Sammy," Dean whispered._

"But as soon as you wake up, Dean, I wanna---I wanna dive right back in. It's not the same without you, man," Sam stated. Then, he ruffled his brother's hair.

_"Hey!" Dean protested._

"See ya in a few hours, big brother," Sam said. _Then, Dean watched as Sam walked out of the room._

_"See ya in a few hours, little brother," Dean promised_. Minutes later, Sam and John sat in the waiting room. Sam flipped through a magazine, but his mind wasn't on it.

"Sammy, you all right?" John asked after a while.

"I'm worried. I---I try to think positively, but---but I know that surgeries aren't always successful. And I---I don't want this Demon taking away anymore of this family," Sam confessed.

"It won't, Sammy. We won't let it," John promised. Then, "Uh, Sammy. I wasn't eavesdropping, but I heard what you said to Dean." Sam blew out a breath.

"Yeah. That---that was all true, what I said," he admitted.

"I---I just can't believe I never pieced it together. I just chalked it up to puberty," John stated.

"Dad, please," Sam said in embarrassment. **That** was an awkward stage that he never wanted to rehash. Then, he drummed his fingers on the table.

"What is it?" John questioned.

"What if the surgery doesn't go well?" Sam wondered.

"Sammy," John reproached.

"Dad, I know better than anybody that surgeries can go wrong," Sam said.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"While I was at Stanford, a friend of mine---he, uh---he went into surgery. It---it was just routine," Sam told him. He looked at his father. "He didn't make it, Dad."

"Dean'll make it. He's a fighter," John assured.

"You promise?" Sam asked, sounding like a kid. His father reached out and put a hand on his wrist.

"I promise," John responded. "You hungry? You want me to get you somethin'?" he questioned.

"No, Sir," Sam answered.

"I'll get you somethin' anyways," John determined.

"Whatever," Sam said with a sigh. He couldn't eat. Not at a time like this.

"I'll be back in a minute," John said. Then, he got up from the table and walked to the cafeteria. Sam blew out a breath and rubbed his face with his hands. _Please, Dean. Please be okay_, he thought to himself. He remembered the sudden empty feeling he had gotten when his friend had died. He didn't want that happening to Dean. Deciding that he needed a walk, he stood up and went out to the halls. He ignored the idle chatter and let his mind wander. Could he really wait for Dean to wake up? Would The Demon try to come after Dean while he was in surgery? He blew out a breath and shook his head. He couldn't think like that. Dean would be fine. He was strong, he'd fight. Suddenly, he heard a loud shriek of a machine. On edge, he raced towards the sound. The hunter skidded to a stop when he realized that it was coming from the operating room. _Dean_, he thought to himself. There was a flat-line sound and one of the doctors shouted something indistinctly. Sam sagged against the wall, tightness in his chest. _No. Please. Dean, don't leave me_, Sam thought to himself. It was---it was just like Kevin. They were gonna lose him. Then, the beeping steadied and one of the doctors made a comment. Sam peeked in real quick to see Dean's chest rising and falling. _Oh, man. Oh, thank God_, he thought to himself. Dean was okay. He was okay. The hunter gave a laughing sigh of relief and sank to the ground.


	8. Chapter Seven: The Show Down

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Mystiksnake: Yeah, I know. Not really of the norm. Although, this season, he's been more gung-ho than Dean about it. Thanks. Here you go.

Windyfontaine: Sorry. But, hey, I had to make sure I was makin' **some** sort of impact on my readers. Keep readin' and see. Whoops. That wasn't supposed to happen. Okay. Btw, the mental image of your bribe worked like a charm. Thanks.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Yep. Hot flash maybe?

Jayme: Thanks. Keep readin' to find out.

WhatItIsYo: Thanks. That's all right. Here ya go.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to the CW. I only own the new plot. And I know that Sam's trip between the hospital and Bobby's is pretty fast, but I'm thinking that it wasn't supposed to be that far away in the actual ep. I use a couple of lines from the ep. I'm not sure if The Demon would be immune to rock salt, but he seemed startled in "Devil's Trap" when Dean had said he had already salt-lined the doors and windows, so I'm thinking he is.

That was how John found his youngest son a few minutes.

"Dad! You---shouldn't be up! I mean---" Sam stammered, rising to his feet.

"You okay, Sammy?" John asked in concern, as the food dropped, forgotten.

"They, uh---they almost lost Dean in there. And, and---" Sam's voice trailed off, and the room began to spin. He couldn't---he couldn't---he saw the floor coming at him fast.

"Whoa! Easy there, Kiddo," John said, steadying his son. "In and out. In and out," he coached. Sam inhaled and exhaled as instructed. "You okay?" his father questioned.

"Yeah, I guess it just---overwhelmed me," Sam said. "I, uh---don't know what I'd do if Dean ever---"

"Hey, hey, hey. You can't think like that," John interrupted. Just then, a doctor came up to them.

"Is everything all right here?" the man questioned.

"Yeah," John and Sam chorused.

"All right," the man accepted. "Well, Mr. McGillicuddy, I just wanted to tell you that you can see your older son now," he continued.

"Oh, great," Sam sighed in relief. The doctor led them to the room.

"Dean," Sam breathed.

"Hey, Dude. How you feelin'?" John asked.

"Like someone just put a scalpel in me," Dean deadpanned. John and Sam smiled briefly.

"I'll leave you three alone," the doctor stated. Then, he walked out.

"Dang it, Dean. You scared me. We almost lost you," Sam told him.

"Where's The Colt?" Dean questioned. Sam couldn't help it. He began to laugh.

"What? What'd I say?" Dean wondered.

"Oh, you really **are** Dad's son," Sam chuckled.

"Speaking of which, why is it that I take a nap for a couple of hours and you two decide to have one of your famous fights?" Dean demanded. Sam and John's expressions became sheepish.

"You heard that, huh?" Sam asked.

"Just one of the perks of having an out-of-body experience," Dean quipped.

"Yeah, that wasn't really one of our finer moments," Sam agreed.

"When you're right, you're right," John agreed.

"The Colt?" Dean prodded.

"Safe," Sam replied.

"So, when can we kill this thing?" Dean questioned.

"I have an idea about that, and I'm gonna need both your help," John told them.

"What do you want us to do?" Sam asked. John pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to Sam.

"What are these?" Sam wondered.

"The herbs we need to summon the thing," John answered.

"Summon? Wha---?" Dean and Sam stared at their father in surprise.

"Are you crazy? Did you hit your head harder than we thought?" Sam questioned.

"Look, we can summon it, trap it, and then kill it. This can all be over today," John told them.

"Okay, uh…where would we get these?" Sam wondered.

"Bobby. He'll have them," John confirmed.

"Okay, let's go," Dean stated, beginning to rise.

"Whoa, easy there, Kiddo," John said, gently pushing him back down.

"But, Dad!" Dean protested.

"You just got of surgery, Dude. Sammy can get 'em," John responded.

"Sure, Dad," Sam said, fighting back a feeling of irritation. Though he didn't like the immediate assumption, he realized that this was neither the time nor the place. However, John instinctively knew he had handled it wrong.

"Okay, let me rephrase this: Sammy, do you mind going over to Bobby's and getting the herbs we need?" John asked.

"No, Dad. I don't," Sam replied. He grabbed his father's duffel bag, started for the door, and then stopped. He turned around.

"Dad…thanks for the rephrase," he said. Then, continued on his way.

"Well, if I knew I could put a stop to our fights by simply rephrasing my orders, I would've done it long ago," John said. Dean chuckled. Then, John clapped a hand to his head.

"Dad?" Dean questioned.

"Good night! I forgot to get some new food!" John exclaimed. His son bit back another chuckle.

"It's okay. I'm not that hungry anyway," he assured his father.

"Yeah, Sammy said the same thing," John commented.

"Dean?" John asked.

"Yeah, Dad?" Dean responded.

"Did you---did you really hear everything?" John wondered.

"Yeah. You gave me your blessing to quit hunting after The Demon was killed if I wanted to," Dean answered.

"Okay, so you heard everything," John commented.

"Yep," Dean confirmed.

"Dean, I want you to know---this was never the life I would've originally chosen for you and Sam," John stated.

"Yeah, I know, Dad," Dean assured him. John blew out a breath.

"When Mary died, so did a part of me. Before going to Missouri, I was convinced that I was crazy. That she hadn't actually been on the ceiling," John confessed.

"I'm glad you didn't ignore her. I wanna get that thing. I wanna make it pay for taking Mom," Dean confessed. As he finished the sentence, Sam appeared at the doorway. However, no one noticed him as he stopped to listen.

"You know, I was so proud of Sammy when he announced that he had gotten a full ride to Stanford," John said. Sam nearly dropped the duffel bag in surprise. Dad had been proud of his accomplishment? Yeah, they had had that talk in the cabin about how he had been scared that Sam would be unprotected, but this…this was news.

"You should've told him that," Dean stated.

"Yeah. I should've," John agreed. The two fell silent and Sam cleared his throat. Surprised, John turned around.

"Hey, Sammy," he greeted.

"Got the stuff," Sam said, shutting the door and blocking it with a chair. "Just for the record, I still think you're two kinds of crazy," he continued.

"Opinion duly noted, but we're still doing this," John answered. Then, "Sammy, put a salt ring around your brother."

"You got it," Sam said. He then took the container of salt and did as he was told as John drew a symbol and scattered the herbs all the while chanting something in Latin. A few minutes later, they were done. Dean stared in silence.

"Man, this bites. I can't even---" his complaint fell away as Sam casually took a gun from the duffel and placed it on the bed along with their father's journal.

"Thank you," Dean said, taking the gun and book.

"Get that open to an exorcism. It might bring recruits," John said. Dean did as he was told. Then, the doorknob rattled and was followed by a knock.

"Hide it. Just in case," Sam instructed. Dean did so. Sam walked to the door, removed the chair, and then waited. A doctor and two interns walked in and shut the door.

"What in the world?" the doctor asked, holding an instrument in his hand.

"Uh, well---" Sam's explanation died as the doctor's eyes turned yellow and the interns smirked, revealing their black eyes.

"Really, boys. **You** summoning **me**? I took you Winchesters for a lot of things, but suicidally reckless wasn't one of them," The Demon stated, twirling the tool.

"Well, what can we say? We like being unpredictable," Dean smirked.

"There's that self-defense mechanism again," The Demon said. He started for the bed, and then stopped when he saw the white circle.

"A salt circle? Are you serious?" he questioned.

"As a heart attack," Dean said. The Demon's eyes glowed as he approached. He nodded once, as if making a decision and the elder brother felt a slight tightness in his chest. Blood began to trickle out over his body and amazingly enough, the object in the doctor's hand became a bright red. With lightning speed---especially since he had just gone through surgery and with The Demon's attack---Dean pulled out his gun.

"Don't even think about it," he warned.

"That won't kill me. Just this body," The Demon reminded him.

"But **this** will," Sam said. The Demon turned around to see Sam holding The Colt.

"You wouldn't really---" the cocky sentence was cut short as Sam squeezed the trigger. The other demons turned to Sam and Dean hurriedly began reading as Sam and John recited. The two men shuddered and wind blew around the room. Moments later, two black clouds flew from the men's mouths and disappeared into the ceiling.

"Wha---what happened?" an intern asked. They gasped when they saw the doctor's body.

"Wha---what did you do?" one of the men asked, apparently unaware of what had happened.

"He went crazy. Started cutting my brother. I had to it," Sam lied.

"Okay," one said.

"We'll get him out of here," the other one said. The two men stood up, and dragged the doctor out. The Winchesters waited a few minutes and then quickly went into action. They grabbed their stuff and went into the hall, only stopping long enough for John to sign all three of them out. They got into the Impala and quickly drove away.

"We gotta get to Bobby's. They're gonna ask questions," John said. Then, "How's your chest?"

"It's okay. He wasn't able to get that deep," Dean assured. Ten minutes later, they were at Bobby's. The man stared as the three came up to the door.

"I'm not even gonna ask," he declared. Then, he ushered them in and closed the door.


	9. Epilogue: The Wedding

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

LorGilFan (ch 1): Thanks. Again, thanks. Glad you think so. Read the rest 'cause this is the last chap here. Great, thanks.

WhatItIsYo: Thanks. Here you go.

Chocolate Rules: Thanks. Yep. Well, they're demons. Boy howdy to that. Oh, you'll see. Here you go.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough. Yep. Oh, wow. Not good. Aaaah. Makes **my** finger hurt just thinkin' 'bout it.

Sandy Murray: Ha, ha, ha. Yep.

J: Thanks, but it wasn't. That's why it's not there.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the CW. I only own the new plot. I don't remember Sarah's father's name, so I'm gonna make something up. I own the preacher. The wedding isn't going to be traditional since it's the Winchesters, and nothing is meant to offend.

TEN YEARS LATER

Thirty-two-year old Sam Winchester tightened the bowtie, and then quickly undid it. He couldn't---he couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Need a little help, son?" a voice asked. Slightly surprised, Sam turned around.

"Dad," he said.

"You look as nervous as **I** was on **my** wedding day," John commented.

"What if Sarah changes her mind?" Sam questioned.

"She won't," John assured, fixing the tie. "If she even **looked** like she was going to bolt, Bobby would **seriously** kick her butt," he continued.

"Oh, that's just what I need: Bobby beating up my future wife," Sam said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. After showing up on Bobby's door after killing The Demon ten years prior, the man's loyalty to the Winchester family had strengthened. Bobby had tended to Dean's slightly re-opened chest, and after a few weeks recovery, Bobby, John, and Dean had helped Sam re-enroll into Stanford. Now Sam was a successful lawyer who and was marrying his long-time girlfriend Sarah Blake from New York. Though her father Walter had at first been disapproving of the match, he had eventually come around. Now, ten years later, they were finally getting married. There was a knock on the door and Sam and John turned around to see Dean.

"You ready, Sammy?" Dean queried.

"It's **Sam**," Sam emphasized.

"You'll always be my little Sammy," Dean responded.

"Dude, not on my wedding day, all right?" Sam requested.

"Yeah. All right," Dean agreed. Sam blew out a breath.

"I'm really glad you guys could be here," he told his father and brother. After The Demon's death, John and Dean had continued hunting, receiving occasional help from Sam and Sarah.

"Hey, we wouldn't miss this for anything," Dean said.

"That's right. I missed too many of the important moments. I wasn't gonna mess this up," John added.

"Come on. Let's get you up there before Sarah starts to think you've been kidnapped by a poltergeist," Dean joked. Everyone laughed and Sam took a playful swipe at his brother's head. With that, the three walked out. In the church aisle, Sarah Blake waited expectantly.

"Here he comes," she said excitedly.

"You're really gonna do this, aren't ya?" her father, Walter Blake questioned.

"Yes. Daddy," Sarah laughed.

"What can I? You're my baby girl," Walter said.

"Daddy, I'm thirty-two," Sarah objected.

"Hey, someone call the press. A woman just admitted her actual age," Dean joked. Sarah glared playfully.

"You better watch it. That's my future wife you're mocking," Sam warned.

"Bite me," Dean snapped.

"Boys," John warned.

"Sorry, Dad," Sam and Dean chorused. Walter looked at the family, with a raised eyebrow. Though he had gotten to know the Winchesters over the past ten years, he still wasn't used to their interaction. The preacher---Michael Chambers---came up to them.

"Are you two ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sam responded. Pastor Chambers had taken over for Jim Murphy a couple years after his murder. The Winchesters had been surprised to learn that the man had been groomed by Pastor Jim to take over in case something had happened to him.

"Do you have everything you need?" Pastor Chambers checked.

"Yes," Sarah and Sam confirmed. With that, they brought out the rings.

"Put the rings in the holy water," Pastor Chambers instructed. As Sarah and Sam did as they were told, the boy felt a certain amount of sadness. He had always imagined that Pastor Jim would marry him and wife---whom he had once thought would be his girlfriend, Jessica Moore---, but now there was a new pastor and a new fiancée. The pastor recited something in Latin with Sam and Sarah following him word for word. When they were done, they gave the rings to Dean and turned to each other.

"In lieu of traditional vows, Sam and Sarah have chosen to come up with their own. Sam has encouraged Sarah to go first," Pastor Chambers said. Then, he motioned for Sarah to begin. Sarah took Sam's hand.

"Sam. When we first met, you seemed so guarded. Okay, granted, you and Dean were on a hunt and you were trying to hide the truth from me---" Everyone laughed. "But then you told me about Jessica, and how much you missed her. I knew I could never replace her, and I didn't and don't want to. You've opened your heart to me. You let me love you, and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together," she continued.

"When I first met you, I fought my feelings because I was afraid that if I loved again, I'd lose someone else. But Dean---being the annoying older brother that he **always** is---pushed me towards you. He reminded me that Jessica would want me to be happy and not brood over her. If it wasn't for Dean, I wouldn't have even taken that first step," Sam said. For a moment, his throat constricted and he fought his emotions. "Sarah, you---you make me feel in a way that I hadn't for so long because of that---**thing**---that ruined our lives---" Dean and John stared at Sam worriedly. The youngest Winchester blew out a breath and composed himself. "But because you gave me a chance, I learned to love again. I learned to live again. And for that---I'm **so** grateful," he finished. Sarah smiled and reached out to wipe away the tears that had started to brim.

"Do you, Sam Winchester, take Sarah Blake to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, till death do you part?" Pastor Chambers questioned.

"I do," Sam confirmed.

"And do you Sarah Blake, take Sam Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, till death do you part?" Pastor Chambers asked again.

"I do," Sarah answered.

"May we have the rings please?" Pastor Chambers requested. Dean walked up and handed the man the rings.

"Slip the rings on your fingers and then repeat after me," the man said. Sam took his ring and held it in front of Sarah.

"With this ring," Pastor Chambers began.

"With this ring," Sam repeated.

"I thee wed," Pastor Chambers continued.

"I thee wed," Sam finished, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Sarah?" Pastor Chambers questioned.

"I'm ready," Sarah assured.

"With this ring," Pastor Chambers began again.

"With this ring," Sarah echoed.

"I thee wed," Pastor Chambers prompted.

"I thee wed," Sarah finished.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Pastor Chambers told them. Sam and Sarah leaned towards each other and kissed. Sarah's hand traveled upward and her fingers wrapped around Sam's shaggy hair.

"I now present to you: Mr. and Mrs. Sam Winchester," Pastor Chambers proclaimed. Sam pulled away.

"Sam and **Sarah** Winchester," he corrected.

"Oooh, my mistake," Pastor Chambers chuckled. Then, the new husband and wife walked up to their family.

"Congratulations…both of you," John said, hugging Sarah, and then Sam.

"Uh…Cristus?" Sam asked. For an answer, John smacked his son on the back.

"Well, you never know," the man defended himself. John shook his head.

"Come on," he said. With that, they all exited the church. If anyone had looked back, they would've seen a small handful of people in the back of the church. There were two men and three women. Two of the women were in white nightgowns, the third woman was dressed in a shirt, jeans, and a pink leather jacket. One man was dressed in a preacher's garment, and the other was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"They finally did it," one of the women said. Her name was Mary Winchester.

"I knew he'd move on," Jessica Moore commented.

"That was supposed to be," Pastor Jim ruefully told them.

"Wish I could've been there," Caleb stated.

"They saved my life. They got rid of the demon that was inside me," Meg Masters recalled.

"Safe journey…my family," Mary said. Then, with smiles, the group disappeared.

THE END


End file.
